Move in With Me
by Askavi
Summary: In response to RuHana no kooto ML QoM, how would Rukawa ask Hanamichi to move in with him? RuHana Slash!!!!! Disclaimer : I don't own SD, no profit is made from this.


"You got my keys right?" Sakuragi Hanamichi asked, scowling at his reflection as he tried for the fifth time to adjust his tie.  
  
"Yes, do'aho."  
  
"Teme, Kitsune! How many times have I told you not to call the Tensai a do'aho? A."  
  
"Million and one times, yes. Now turn around and let me adjust your tie."  
  
The redhead scowled again, but turned obediently. "Remember to come in and water the plants."  
  
Rukawa rolled his eyes as he adjusted the tie. "You're turning into an old woman."  
  
"Kitsune!" Sakuragi protested and took a step back. "How do I look?"  
  
He took a good look at his lover standing in front of him, dressed in a dark navy suit. With his height and built, the suit only served to enhance his masculinity even more. "You look good."  
  
The redhead smirked.  
  
Rukawa scowled. "Don't go around flirting too much."  
  
"Eh? Since when do I flirt? I'm not that baka smiley. I don't flirt."  
  
"You better go soon. You're going to miss your flight."  
  
A look at the clock confirmed that indeed, if he didn't rush to the airport, the plane wouldn't wait for him.  
  
A mad rush thus started, and ended with the redhead standing at the door, saying goodbye to his lover.  
  
"Remember to come in and water."  
  
"The plants, yes." Rukawa leaned forward and kissed the other on the lips. "And don't sleep with any other person." His voice dropped to a husky whisper. "You're mine."  
  
  
  
  
  
It was a tiring two weeks, but he enjoyed it nevertheless. And he had managed to clinch the deal. Grinning to himself, he paid the taxi driver, envisioning the look on his rival colleague's face when the other man heard the news.  
  
Whistling, he wondered if Rukawa was waiting for him when he got back, hopefully with a table of good food. Then a voice in his head whispered. 'More likely, he's waiting for you in the bedroom, naked.'  
  
Sakuragi gulped, his face turning red rapidly. He took out his keys, and noticed that his hands were shaking slightly. "Baka kitsune. Fancy telling me that I am not to sleep with any other person. As if I am that disloyal."  
  
Pushing open the door, he continued grumbling to himself. "He'll probably be waiting to pounce on."  
  
The first thing he noticed was that his apartment was empty. Totally and completely empty.  
  
All his furniture was gone, as were his personal belongings. Even his beloved plants were gone.  
  
Cursing, he reached for his mobile phone to call the police and cursed again when he realized the mobile phone battery was flat.  
  
He did the next best thing. He ran out to hail a taxi that would bring him to Rukawa's house.  
  
  
  
"Kaede!" He called, pounding on the door. "Open up."  
  
The door slowly opened, revealing a grouchy Rukawa. "Why are you knocking my door down?"  
  
"Let me in! I need to call the police."  
  
"For what, do'aho?"  
  
Sakuragi just rushed in and headed straight for the phone. "I've been robbed. Everything in my apartment is gone."  
  
Then he took a good look at the familiar telephone. Slowly, he put the telephone down and looked around Rukawa's house. Everything looked very familiar.  
  
"Teme! Kitsune! You robbed me!"  
  
Strong arms encircled him from behind. "Don't you think it's time you moved in with me?"  
  
He tipped his head back to allow the seeking lips more access to his neck. "I didn't know."  
  
"Know what?"  
  
"If you wanted me to move in with you."  
  
Rukawa laughed softly and turned the redhead around. "Look at me. Do you think I want you to move in with me?"  
  
Sakuragi blushed. "I.I."  
  
His lover dropped feathery kisses along his jawbone. "I even moved all your plants here. And I watered them."  
  
"Where are they?"  
  
"In the bedroom."  
  
"What?!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Later, as they laid in sated comfort, Sakuragi remembered something. "What if I had called the police?"  
  
Rukawa laughed softly. "Using what?"  
  
"My mobile."  
  
He snorted. "As if you ever remember to charge that thing up."  
  
  
  
"Oh." He shifted a little. "Where are my plants?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
He scowled. "My plants. You told me they were here."  
  
"You believed that?"  
  
"Kitsune! Where the hell are my plants?"  
  
"Balcony."  
  
"Oh.I'm going out to look at them."  
  
"Naked?"  
  
He blushed. "Of course not. I'll dress first."  
  
"Don't bother."  
  
"What?"  
  
Rukawa reached over and grabbed the redhead, tumbling them both to the bed.  
  
"Kitsune! I want to look at my plants!"  
  
He paused in the enjoyable task of tasting every part of the redhead's body and whispered huskily. "You're better to look at than the boring plants. I did survive two weeks without touching anyone else."  
  
He was met with an indignant glare. "You think I did?"  
  
"Which is why we're rewarding ourselves now." 


End file.
